


Inhibitions

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: 30 Day Malec Smut Fic Challenge [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Alec still learning how to ask, Blindfolds, Come Swallowing, Date Night, Domestic Malec, M/M, Magnus Bane is so soft, Magnus teaching Alec, Shy Alec Lightwood, Smut, Soft Malec, alec is learning, blowjob, curious Alec, inhibited Alec, proud alec, proud magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Shy, virginal Alec wants to push past his inhibitions to explore his boyfriend. Magnus is only too happy to let him. Alec might not be ready to go all the way yet but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to try other things, if his insecurities will let him.





	Inhibitions

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Anon, I love writing shy Alec so thank you!
> 
> The song for this one is Dangerous Woman- Ariana Grande
> 
> please enjoy!

 

 

Magnus looked down at his leg when he felt a soft, tentative brushing of fingers up the outside of his thigh. His eyes darted left, the rest of his body not moving a muscle, to look at his boyfriend.

He felt a small smile dance at the corners of his mouth when he saw Alec staring resolutely at the screen, his eyes not moving from the movie they were watching, in the living room of his loft.

Alec took a small sip of the wine he was clutching in a vice-like grip as he continued to stare at the screen. He didn’t have a clue what they were watching, the second Magnus had dimmed the lights with his magic he had become ultra aware of the man sat beside him and found he couldn't concentrate one bit.

He swallowed hard when he felt Magnus’ eyes on him, clutching the blanket over their lap just that bit tighter. He kept his gaze forward as Magnus copied his action, swirling the glass of red wine in his hands before bringing it up to take a long sip.

Magnus almost choked on his wine when he felt Alec’s fingers press a little harder, running dangerously close to his crotch. He swallowed, with great difficulty before lowering the glass, resting it on the arm of the couch.

He tightened the arm that was slung across the back of the couch, brushing his fingers across Alec’s shoulder, letting him know that he was okay with what he was doing.

They hadn’t been dating long and Alec was still shy about asking for what he wanted, or indeed, how to ask for it. So he let Alec explore, wanting him to be confident about his desires.

Alec was cursing himself, it wasn’t like they hadn’t been intimate before, Magnus had shown him... things, done things to him over the last couple of months, he still wasn’t ready to go all the way but he wanted to do... something for Magnus.

The problem for Alec was, that Magnus had been the one to suggest or initiate things. Which was totally fine with him but he also wanted to be the one to get things started.

He downed the rest of his drink and snatched the bottle up off the coffee table in front of them, pouring himself a large glass before swigging it down. He rolled his eyes when Magnus let out a small chuckle at the grimace on his face.

Alec poured another glass and topped Magnus’ up with the last of it before plucking up the courage to lay his legs over Magnus’ thighs, breathing a sigh of relief when Magnus didn’t stop him.

Magnus schooled the grin that wanted to break across his face when Alec draped his legs over his. He pulled Alec’s legs in tighter, brushing his thumb along Alec’s shin. He could hear Alec’s breathing pattern starting to change, his even breaths becoming slowly irregular. He continued sipping his wine while waiting for Alec to make his next move.

Alec couldn’t help himself when his foot started wandering up and down Magnus’ thigh, light brushes that had Magnus’ breath coming a little quicker. He buried his smile in the glass in his hand, trying to hide the grin on his face when he lightly brushed over the bulge in Magnus’ pants.

He snorted the liquid right up his nose when he felt how hard Magnus was. It was equal parts surprise and equal parts relief. He was glad Magnus seemed to be on board with his thinking but surprised at just how on board he was.

Magnus panicked when Alec choked on his wine, reaching forward to pat his back before his boyfriend got a grip of himself. His breath caught when Alec finally looked up at him, the shadows cast by his long, thick eyelashes as he looked up through them had his dick fully hard, straining against the zip of his trousers.

The anticipatory feeling bubbling up in his stomach as he watched Alec purse his lips before coming to some sort of decision was delicious. He eyes followed his boyfriend's hand as he brought his glass up, tipping the last of his wine down before putting the glass on the coffee table.

“Magnus, can we…?” Alec grated out, his arousal pushing an embarrassingly gravelly growl into his tone. His dick was straining hard in his pants, just from Magnus’ reactions.

He tried to clear his throat without Magnus noticing, sighing internally when Magnus noticed. He didn’t know how to finish the sentence, how to ask for what he wanted.

He took courage from the wine he had consumed along with the intermittent flashes of gold he saw in Magnus’ eyes, to push past his inhibitions and insecurities.

Alec shuffled across the couch, situating himself in Magnus’ lap, staring into Magnus’ eyes the whole time, wanting to be sure it was okay.

Magnus gave Alec a small, barely perceptible nod when he saw the question on his face, sending his wineglass away with a flick of his wrist.  
He kept his hands still, curious and, if he was honest with himself, a little excited to see what Alec wanted.

He had desperately wanted to see where Alec's thoughts would take him when it came to the bedroom, wondering a hundred times what made him click, what he would want out of the physical side of their relationship. So he let Alec do all of the thinking, only going as far as wrapping his arms around Alec to steady him.

Alec shoved his thoughts to the back of his mind and let his body take over, brushing the tips of his fingers up Magnus’ chest, shuddering as he felt the firm muscles beneath the silky material. He continued until he wrapped his hand around the back of Magnus’ neck, his fingertips playing in the spikes of Magnus’ hair before pulling him into a slow kiss.

He let out a low moan when Magnus opened up and he tasted the wine on his tongue, relishing the way his boyfriend let him lead the kiss. The movement of their lips, gliding over one another, their tongues moving in a slow, sultry dance set his veins on fire.

Alec’s kiss had Magnus breathing hard. He tightened his fingers in the folds of his boyfriend's shirt, trying to steady the erratic beat of his heart. Alec had never kissed him like this, it was always so… unsure. Hurried movements that bespoke of a lack of confidence, almost as though Alec thought he was doing it wrong.

There was nothing wrong about this kiss, especially when Alec tugged his hair slightly, pulling his head further back for better access, it had him letting his own moan out.

Alec almost sighed with relief when he heard the noise Magnus made, the sound travelling straight to his dick. He tightened his fingers in Magnus’ hair, gripping him a little tighter before he broke from his lips, taking a moment to steady his breathing.

It wasn’t working, not when he saw that Magnus’ glamour had completely melted away. He kissed the corner of Magnus’ mouth, trailing his lips across his jaw and down the side of his neck, stopping to suck slightly at the sensitive spot behind his ear.

Alec grinned against his boyfriend's skin, happy that Magnus had tilted his head, letting it fall onto the back of the couch to give him better access.

The struggle not to move his hands when Alec continued trailing kisses down his neck and across his collarbone, was the sweetest torture Magnus had ever put himself through.

He had to remind himself, through the lust that was fogging his brain, that this was about Alec, about what he wanted and not about what he himself wanted to do to his Shadowhunter.

Magnus smirked at the sure movement of Alec’s lips, realising that Alec had been learning from him, whenever he had kissed or licked his boyfriends deflect rune or nipped his teeth at Alec’s collarbone, recognising the same pattern of movements he usually made.

The thought brought him up short, had he really become that predictable? Maybe he needed to up his game? He stored the thoughts away for further inspection later when he felt Alec’s fingers trail down his chest once more.

Alec felt a little braver when he felt the tightening of Magnus’ fingers at his waist and heard the slightly ragged breaths escaping his mouth, pushing him to move his hand, to search out what he wanted.

He made short work of Magnus’ buttons, his shaking fingers becoming a little surer with each button before brushing his fingers through the fine trail of hair on Magnus’ abdomen, brushing the soft skin and hard muscle there as his lips explored Magnus’ chest.

His neck was aching slightly from stooping to take Magnus’ nipple in his mouth but he couldn’t find it within himself to care when he heard the sharp intake of breath, the hiss that Magnus let out when he enveloped the hardened nipple in his mouth. He scraped it lightly with his teeth before rolling it between his teeth and tongue, reaching up to brush his thumb across the other one.

Magnus was finding it harder and harder not to buck his hips up at the ministrations of Alec’s tongue and hand. It wasn’t the only thing he was finding hard, his cock was aching, straining against his pants, desperate to be set free.

He was panting by the time he felt Alec’s lips exploring his ribcage, to far gone in the pleasure rolling through him to even open his eyes and look down. His head did snap up when he felt the weight leave his lap.

Alec took a deep breath before he got up from Magnus’ lap, sliding his body down to the floor to kneel in front of Magnus. His eyes darted up to see if it was okay before he pressed his lips to Magnus’ abs, exploring each muscle when he saw the way Magnus’ usually slitted pupils had rounded and expanded, almost swallowing his golden Irises.

Alec giggled when the coarse hairs on Magnus’ happy trail tickled his nose, feeling himself relax a little more when his eyes darted up to see the blissed-out smile on Magnus’ face.

He palmed Magnus through his trousers, brushing his fingers over the hard ridge as he continued nipping at his stomach and hip bones, almost laughing when Magnus slumped further down the couch in a move that almost looked instinctual rather than a conscious thought.

The movement had his confidence soaring. Magnus looked so far gone he couldn’t help the pride that rose up in him, that he had brought his boyfriend to this jelly-like consistency with just his lips.

Magnus let a low groan escape him when he saw Alec go for the button on his leather pants. He nodded his head frantically when Alec stopped moving, staring up at him with a question in his eyes.

He smiled internally when Alec continued, proud that his boyfriend wanted to try new things, even if he didn’t fully know how to take cues from his lover yet. Alec had had that unsure look on his face again, obviously not knowing that the groan was one of pleasure and not a signal that he wanted him to stop.

It was the most endearing thing Magnus had seen in a long time, that Alec wanted to be sure that he wanted it, he would take Alec any way he could get him!

Alec unzipped Magnus, pleased with the way his hand had stopped shaking. He smiled when Magnus silently lifted his hips off the couch to help him get his trousers down, pulling them off Magnus in one smooth move that had him glowing with pride.

He threw the trousers aside with a grin, staring down at the obvious bulge in Magnus’ boxer briefs. He brushed his fingers over the bulge, breathless at the thought of having it in his mouth.

So far, with the things that they had tried, Magnus had given _him_ massages, given _him_ hand jobs, given _him_ blow jobs. This was his first time doing something for Magnus.

The thought almost had him baulking. What if he didn’t do it right? What if Magnus thought he was shit at it? The thought had his fingers curling into involuntary tight fists, once again cursing himself for his lack of experience, for his inhibitions.

Magnus frowned when he felt Alec’s fists ball up on his thighs. “What is it, love?” he asked, pushing his own pleasure aside and sitting up a little straighter when he saw the unsure look on Alec’s face.

He reached out, brushing his thumb across Alec’s bottom lip, tugging it from between his teeth. As good as it looked when he saw Alec’s teeth biting into his lip, it meant he was nervous again.

“We don’t have to do anything you are uncomfortable with, Alexander,” Magnus said, nodding his head to assure his boyfriend that he was happy to wait.

“It’s not that… I…” Alec trailed off, his eyes hitting the floor. Raziel! Why was it harder to talk about it than it was to actually do? He wondered to himself. He raised his eyes when he felt Magnus tug his chin up.

“I really want to, I’m just… I… what if I’m no good at it?” Alec asked in a rush, slamming his eyes closed in his embarrassment. “What if I do it wrong?” he mumbled, still unable to meet Magnus’ gaze.

“Alexander, there is no wrong way to express yourself in the bedroom or living room in this case,” Magnus said, stroking his thumb across Alec’s cheekbone. He smiled when his boyfriend let out a shaky laugh.

“There is no manual to teach us what to do, well there is, but I don’t think you want to have a look at that just yet” Magnus said, a small smile playing across his lips when he thought of the book he had co-authored in one of his more grandiose fits of self-importance, a revised version of the Kamasutra

“Do what feels natural, what you think you would enjoy. If it helps, I’m ready to make a mess of my boxers as it is, I know, whatever you do, it will be amazing” Magnus said, grinning when he saw Alec shake his head with a rueful grin.

Alec clasped Magnus’ wrist, pressing his lips to his palm before he uncurled his other hand, brushing his hand tentatively up and down Magnus’ thigh. He felt a little braver when Magnus nodded at him, his pupils blowing up once more.

He let go of Magnus’ hand and bent to press kisses to the inside of his boyfriend's thigh, smirking into his skin when Magnus’ legs jerked further apart.

He shuffled forward slightly, pushing further between Magnus’ knees to skim his nose up the length of his cock through the thin material of his boxers. He inhaled a deep breath, inhaling the musky scent of Magnus’ arousal, his eyes zeroing in on the small damp spot on the light grey material.

Magnus felt his cock jump when Alec mouthed at his dick through the thin covering of his boxers, his breath huffing out when he felt the heat of Alec’s irregular breath against his dick. He moaned, a low, heavy groan escaping him when Alec tugged at the waistband of his pants.

The feeling of Alec's deft fingers, brushing the sensitive spot at the bottom of his stomach had him shuddering, almost jerking in his seat when Alec tugged them over his erection.

Alec’s eyes were glued to Magnus’ dick as it sprang free, watching with fascination as it hit his stomach with an audible slap that went straight to his own dick. Fuck! He gulped, his tongue darting out to lick across his bottom lip as the anticipation shot through his balls.

He took Magnus’ length in his hand, brushing his thumb tentatively over the tip when he had discarded Magnus’ boxers. His eyes darted up, his confidence and heart rate once again rocketing when he saw Magnus’ head tilted back, his eyes closed as he panted breathlessly.

It made it easier, knowing that Magnus wasn't watching his every move. The thought bounced around his head for a moment.

“Magnus?” Alec asked, looking up to see his boyfriend’s eyes spring open. “Could you… would you wear a… blindfold?” he asked, the idea that Magnus wouldn’t be able to see anything taking a hold of him.

Magnus grinned, his eyes lighting up at the question. He almost broke his fingers in his haste to comply, snapping them to produce a silk scarf and wrapping it tightly over his eyes.

Being blindfolded, in the bedroom, was one of Magnus' favourite things in the world. For someone so inexperienced, Alexander certainly knew how to build the anticipation. It was always so much better when you couldn’t anticipate your lover's next move.

Magnus tied it off and fell back into the couch, letting out a low, guttural moan when he felt his dick instantly enveloped in the warm, wet heat of Alec’s mouth. Fuck!

Alec went straight in with his mouth when the pressure was off, Magnus’ eyes firmly hidden away by the scarf. He sank down on Magnus’ dick, curling his lips over his teeth when Magnus’ hips jumped beneath him.

Right, watch the teeth, Alec thought to himself. He pushed his head down, trying to take as much in his mouth as possible before his gag reflex had him pulling back, letting Magnus’ dick fall from his mouth for a moment as he got his breath back. He pumped his hand a couple of times, adjusting his grip on Magnus’ girth when his hips twitched again.

Alec tried again when the instinctual panic had abated. He took a different approach, thinking of what he liked when Magnus did this to him and licked up the underside of his dick before twirling his tongue around the tip, just like a popsicle, he thought, a dick popsicle.

The thought had him giggling before he reigned himself in. He tugged gently at Magnus' foreskin, sliding it up and down before swirling his tongue around the exposed head, his breath sighing out when Magnus’ hips bucked up.

“Alexander!” Magnus muttered. A shiver ran through his body when Alec’s hot breath glided over his wet dick. He hadn’t been able to help his hips jerking up when Alec had licked at his exposed glans.

The feeling of his foreskin being slid up and down had already tried to steal all of Magnus' self-control. He was breathing hard when Alec sank down on his dick again, silently thanking Lilith when Alec minded his teeth this time.

While Magnus thought the odd scrape of teeth against his dick could add a small air of excitement to a blow job, the implicit danger breathtaking, having them scraped down his entire length didn’t.

Alec was more cautious when Magnus’ dick reached the back of his throat this time. He breathing shallowed when he adjusted his throat, letting a triumphant groan vibrate through him when Magnus sank into his throat and he didn’t choke on the considerable length.

The low stream of moans Magnus was letting out guided Alec as he rose and fell on Magnus’ dick, breathing heavily through his nose. He started to hollow his cheeks on the upstrokes, remembering how much he liked it when Magnus did that.

Magnus was a goner when Alec hollowed his cheeks, creating a tight vacuum with his beautiful plum lips that created the perfect suction. God, that mouth of his! He thought as Alec continued gobbling him down.

He fisted his hands into the couch cushions, needing to stop his hands from grabbing hold of Alec’s hair, knowing he had to go at his own pace.

It was the sweetest torture, especially when he couldn’t watch his cock sink into that sinfully hot mouth.

Alec pulled Magnus’ dick out of his throat, the need to breathe properly winning out over his need to please Magnus. He let his hand work the length of Magnus’ dick as he got his breath back, stroking from base to tip with quick movements, only slowing down and loosening his grip when Magnus’ couldn’t hide his wince.

He saw Magnus’ hands gripping the cushions in a death grip and was struck by an idea, maybe it would help if Magnus showed him what he liked?

Magnus jumped when he felt Alec take his hand, not expecting it. His breath caught in his throat when he felt hair beneath his hand, Alec guiding his hand to his head. Fuck, his boyfriend was hot.

“I’ll never learn if you don’t show me,” Alec said, proud when his voice didn’t waver. He moaned when Magnus’ hand curled into his hair, the grip as he tugged slightly had his dick straining once again, the pressure was amazing.

He guided Magnus’ dick into his mouth once more, letting Magnus take over, eager to learn. He was surprised when Magnus didn’t immediately push his head right down, not because he expected him to fuck him like a piece of meat but because he had thought Magnus liked it when he was buried to the hilt.

“You don’t have to take the whole thing in for it to be pleasurable, Alexander,” Magnus said when he felt Alec’s hand falter, clearing his throat before continuing.

“You can use your hand and mouth at the same time. Fuck!” Magnus mumbled when he felt Alec sucking on the end of his dick while he worked the base with his hand, his boyfriend caught on quick. He applied a little more pressure to his grip, to get Alec to move a little faster.

Alec grinned around Magnus’ cock when he felt his fingers tapping against his head, taking it as a signal that he was doing it right. He sucked with wild abandon, uncaring of the ache on his lips as he kept them carefully wrapped over his teeth.

He used his tongue to force Magnus’ foreskin down on each downwards stroke before an idea popped into his head. He pushed into Magnus’ grip, smiling when Magnus let him up before releasing him with a pop. He grinned when he realised his boyfriend had no idea what was coming.

Alec dipped his tongue into Magnus’ slit for a moment, moaning at the taste of his pre-cum before descending on his balls, thankful that Magnus kept himself tidy, he didn't relish a mouthful of pubic hair.

“Oh… fuck!” Magnus gasped when Alec sucked his sac into his mouth, his pleasure stuttering out in a litany of moans as Alec started jerking the end of his dick with short, sharp jerks of his hand. “Alexander, just like that… its fucking perfect” he moaned, starting to feel his balls draw up.

“Magnus, take the blindfold off,” Alec said as he released his boyfriend's sac, knowing Magnus was close. He met Magnus’ gaze when he ripped the scarf off, his insecurities gone from the way Magnus was falling apart in his hand.

Alec deliberately kept eye contact as he sucked the end of Magnus’ dick into his mouth, just before Magnus let out a guttural growl as he exploded in his mouth. He watched Magnus shuddering as his hips jerked spasmodically with each explosion of come in his mouth.

He swallowed down every drop, relishing the look on Magnus’ face as he did. He knew how hot it was when Magnus swallowed.

“Alexander, that was… fuck” Magnus mumbled when the short strokes and light sucking on his dick drew out another burst of come. He grabbed Alec’s head, stopping his movements on his overstimulated cock, his head falling back with a groan when Alec liked his lips, never breaking eye contact.

He looked back down when Alec let out a small giggle, brushing his thumb over Alec’s swollen bottom lip to catch a drop that his tongue had missed and raising it purposely to his own mouth with a wink.

  
“Was it… okay? Did I do it righ…?” Alec cut off when Magnus dragged him up by the collar, his breath huffing out of him when he landed in his lap as Magnus slammed their lips together. He moaned into the kiss.

“It was amazing” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear when he broke the kiss. It had started off a bit hairy with the teeth and the tight grip but Alec was a fast learner.

The end, the way Alec had looked him in the eye as he swallowed all he had to give him! It was hot! He skimmed his hand up and down the inside of Alec’s thigh, brushing his thumb over the large bulge in Alec’s jeans as his breathing shallowed.

“Want me to do something about that?” Magnus whispered, smiling into Alec’s neck when he laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for the wonderful response to the series so far, I'll see you tomorrow! x


End file.
